Lohni
Lohni is a minor character from the 1985 animated series She-Ra: Princess of Power. History Lohni served under Force Captain Adora in the Evil Horde as Adora's second in command. They were also good friends. Some time after Adora found out about her true herritage and left the Horde to join the Great Rebellion, she received a letter from Lohni saying that Hordak was going to send Lohni to the Slave Pits on Horde World because he blamed her for Adora's defection. Adora took it upon herself to personally rescue Lohni from this fate, and refused help from Madame Razz and Bow, who offered to come with her to the Fright Zone. Once at the Fright Zone, Adora quickly located Lohni. After sharing a hug, Lohni regretfully led Adora into a trap set by Hordak, who told Adora that she still belonged in the Fright Zone. It soon turned out that Hordak had imprissoned Lohni's father on Beast Island. When Adora learned why Lohni was forced to trick her, she forgave her old friend immediately. Hordak also captured Bow, who had followed Adora despite her orders not to do so, and had both prisoners transported to Beast Island. Meanwhile, Shadow Weaver prepared a spell to re-capture Adora's mind and make her forget about the Rebelion and dedicate herself to the Horde's cause once more. Luckily for the prisoners, Kowl managed to bring Adora her sword and Bow his bow and arrows so they could escape their cells. At the moment they were reunited in the halls of the prison complex, they also ran into Lohni, who was being hunted by her own Hordesmen as she had had a change of heart and wanted to free Adora. Instead of Adora, Bow and Lohni found She-Ra, who told them not to worry and that Adora was safe. Already aware about Lohni's father's imprisonment, She-Ra's next step was to free him from the 'Vulture's Perch' prison. Together with Lohni and her father, the Rebels fled out of the complex and into the bonefilled jungles of Beast Island. Shadow Weaver did not bother to send any of her Troopers after then, certain that none of them would escape the whild inhabitants of the Island. However, She-Ra received help from a Tyrosaur that she had helped earlier with it's damaged wing on her way to the Fright Zone. As the large flying reptile flew the entire escape party away from the Island, Lohni was dismayed at having to leave Adora back there. But She-Ra assured her that Adora would meet her back at Whispering Woods. Lohni had decided to tell Adora that she, too would join the Great Rebellion. Description As a member of the Horde, Lohni wore form fitting Horde armor complete with helmet and used a laser pistol to defend herself. Appearances *''Friendship'' Trivia *The character models for both Lohni and Lohni's father were designed by character artists Gerald Forton and Fred Carrillo. The designs were finalized on March 4, 1985. External links *He-Man.org Gallery Category:Characters Category:Evil Horde Category:Females Category:Reformed Characters Category:Humans